hein qu'et ce qui se passe
by yukikotsukumi
Summary: julie et sandra sont deux filles. elle von etre transporter dans le monde de yugioh. mais qu'est ce qui se passe. il semblerait que yugioh soit melanger a yugioh zexal. le 96 atem astral yami baku et yami marek et vector sont la aussi, AVEC LEUR PROPRE CORPS. mais qu'est ce qui se passe. elles ont changer d identiter pour yukiko et sayumi tsukumi.


des petites histoires rigolotes que mon amie et ayons inventé

Sayumi: élémentaire mon cher watson... tout cela mérite réflexion...

Astral: sa c'est ma phrase -'

Sayumi jdis ce que je veux... Mais att... TU FOUS QUOI ICI ASTRAL!

Astral: je tricote un pull pour ta grand-mère -_-

Sayumi: oh c'est gentil

Astral: putain c'que t'es conne -_-

Kaito: sayumi, yukiko, vous aurez pas vu ma carte "Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon" j'lai perdu

Astral: C'est...

Sayumi: *se jette sur Astral et le fait taire**a voix basse* tais toi ou yuki-chan te tue"a voix haute* nan je sais pas hein yuki-chan *clin d'oeil

Yukiko: j en sais rien du tout. En faite si c'est Orbital!

Orbital: Kai Kaito-sama..

Kaito: o o

Sayumi: t'es un homme mort... Enfin je veux dire un robot mort ^^

Yukiko: -_-' adieu orbital ravi de t'avoir connu

Orbital: *sort un papier de sa poche* adieu très chère Yukiko, je vous aimais tant...

Yukiko: HEIN !

Sayumi: il a trahit Obomo l'enfoiré :D

Obomi: baka, je vais... te... bip bip bip bip bip bip bip bip bipbipbipbipbipbipbipbiiiiiippppppppppppp!

Sayumi: vulgaire obomi

Yami/Atem: mais c'est MES BIPS!

Sayumi: emmerde tes bip, t a une coupe de ouf! u_u

Yami/Atem: ah ouais! :D

Yuki et Sayu: O_O

Yukiko: il l'avoue

Sayumi: et ouais, même les robots ont des sentiments u_u (ce que je savais pas d'ailleurs O_O)

Yukiko: je vais mettre cette discussion sur skyrock

Astral De quoi? O_O arg nan! Catastrophe, ton blog va être sali

Sayumi: d'ou il se ramène lui o o se sera ses cheveux qui vont être sali bientot o o

Astral: gloups O_O

Yukiko: sa risque de faire mal *regard de l mort qui tue*

Sayumi: euh a qui tu parles yuki-chan

Yukiko: à Astral pardi

Sayumi: mouais on y va ! a l'attaque! :D katobingu ore

Yuma: eeeeeeeee macarena

Sayumi: je vais le tuer sérieux!

Yukiko: les phrases fétiches se sont inversées O_O

Sayumi: ho merde ! on va tous mourir !

Yuma : de rire ! :D…. eeeeeeeeeeeee macarena

Sayumi : C'est ma phrase espèce de biiiiiiiipppppp !

Yami/Atem : c'est à moi ce bip !

Sayumi : depuis quand un bip c'est à toi ?

Yami/Atem : depuis que je suis pharaon u_u

Sayumi : ha….. kuso… -_-

Astral : et toc

Sayumi : jtai dis quoi l'autre qui a accepteé les ténèbres dans l'épisode 97 hein ?

Astral : shit… -_-

Yukiko : ferme la astral. Dans ton biiiiip. (t en a un ?)

Sayumi : Ouais, Yuki-chan en force : D !

Tous : ouaaaaaaaaais !

Astral : nannnnnnnn… -_- et kuso

Yukiko : allez astral pleure pas *pose une main sur son épaule*

Yami/Atem : yuki-chan… /

Téa : pourquoi t'es rouge ? tu pense à moi ? C'est gen-…

Yami/Atem : plutot crever que penser à toi, beurk ! -_-

Tous ouuuuuuuuuuhhhh

Sayumi et Yukiko : dans sa gueule :D

Téa TTTTTT_TTTTTTTT

Yukiko : tu pensais à qui Atem ?

Yami/Atem : euh… /

Sayumi : *chuchote* allez vas y*

Yami/Atem : *petite voix* tu crois ?

Sayumi : allez vas y pendant ce temps je vais voir ryo bakura *_*

Yami/Atem *gueule comme un malade* ME LAISSE PAS !

Sayumi : euh…O_o… ok je reste allez vas y

Yami/Atem : jpensais à toi Yuki-chan

Sayumi : *gueule comme une folle*(logique s'en ai une) OUAIS ILS VONT E MARIER ET AVOIR DES ENFANTS ! :D

Tous : baka -_-

Téa : seum de sa vie

Astral : …

Yukiko : hein qui va se marier et avoir des enfants ? j'ai rien entendu

Sayumi : ptdr

Yami/Atem : mais qu'est ce que t'es conne c'est pas possible sayumi -_-

Sayumi : je sais je sais me remercier pas de dire autant de connerie c'est dans ma nature

Astral : ah pareil pour Yuma *sourire bizarre*

Yuma : je veux mon repas de duel !

Tous : et ouais t'a raison -_-

Sayumi : et ouais dites que je suis la sœur a yuma-_-

Tous : :D

Sayumi : Kuso

Yukiko : t'es peut-être la réincarnation de Yuma dans notre monde. Pourquoi le délégué et Astral fesait une tête chelou quand sayu disait qui allait avoir des enfants ?

Sayumi : ils sont jaloux à mon avis u_u

Astral et le délégué : PAS DU TOUT ! /

Sayumi : bah la t'a la preuve u_u

Les deux mongoles : et kuso

Yukiko : vraiment je comprend pas ils sont jaloux de la personne qui va avoir des enfants. Ils sont cons

Sayumi : jaloux de Atem car il est avec toi

Les deux : MAIS TAIT TOI ! O_O

Yukiko arretez de gueuler j'ai rien entendu. J'ai mal au crâne *part chercher un cachet d'aspirine*

Sayumi : prends en le double. Heureusement qui font pas de l'opéra parce que la O_O

Tous c'est 2012 ! O_O

Les deux : on vous emmerde -_-

Yukiko : *reviens* on est pas en 2013 ?

Astral et le délégué : ha bah si. Et merde

Sayumi : bande de mongole

Les 2 : fière de l'être u_u

Tous : O_O -_-

Yukiko : Astral Délégué calmez vous *regard de chiot*

Astral et le délégué : tout de suite yuki-chan *_*

Sayumi : bah tiens -_-

Tous : bande de fayot

Yami/Atem : …

Yukiko : j'adore faire ça bon faut que j aille faire un truc

Sayumi : ok

Astral et le délégué : ah plus yuki-chan *_*

Yami/Atem : *pense* je vais les buter

Sayumi : a toute :D

Tous : ouais !

QUELQUES MINUTES PLUS TARD

Yukiko : re mina

Sayumi : ouais yuki-chan est revenue

Astral et le délégué qui bouffait comme des gros porcs : YUKI-CHAN ! *se ramène en courant*

Tous : SALUT YUKI :D

Yukiko : zen zen tout le monde

Yuma : tous au yoga :D

Shark et Kaito : *attrape yuma et le balance dans une poubelle*

Yuma : jvois plus rien ! qui a éteint la lumière ? Mais rallumer bordel !

Tous : -_-

Chanson de sayumi :

Ho yuma

Si tu savais

Toutes les conneries

Que tu as dis :D

Yukiko : on peut pas plutot aller à la piscine sayu et moi on a acheté un nouveau maillot de bain

Sayumi : ouais des bikinis

Ryo bakura, Tokunosuke Bakura (malheureusement..) et shark : *_* sayu-chan /

Atem, le délégué et Astral : yuki-chan *_*

Ryo : oh les mecs pffffffff, tous les mêmes -_-

Tous : -'

Sayu et Yuki : aller tous à la piscine ! :D

Tous : ouais !

Yukiko : on va s'éclateeeeeeeeeeeer un max. qui c'est qui conduit ?

Seto : MOI !

Tous O_O dans tes rêves u_u

Yukiko : d'ailleurs, qui est l'imbécile qui a ramener Kaiba que jle bute :(

Tous : gloups O_O !

Sayu : tant pis on le jettera en plein mileu de la route u_u

Tous : ok

Seto : *en pensant* et merde

Yami marek : bah c'est moi u_u

Yami bakura : nan moi !

(et ils se disputent encore une fois u_u)

Tous : -_-

Sayu : bon comme Shark sait conduire une moto, on le laisse conduire la bagnole (jsavais meme pas qu'il avait le permis mais bon)

Shark :….

ALLER ON Y VA OUAIS

A LA PISCINE DANS LE VESTIAIRE DES FILLES

Yuki : regarder mon maillot

Kotori : trop beau

Téa : *pense* pff c'est Atem qui va craquer pour mon maillot.

Sayu : allez on y va

AU VESTIAIRE DES GARS

Yuma : hey les mecs j'ai perdu mon maillot de bain *se montre à poil devant les mecs*

Les mecs : O_O

Shark : MAIS TE MONTRE PAS A POIL DEVANT NOUS IMBECILE

Kaito : …

Astral : je crois que Kaito est gay vu comment il te matte u_u

Kaito : pfffff u_u

Le délégué : en plus c'est tout petit :D

Yuma : de quoi ?

Tous : ptdr

Astral : tiens il est là

Yuma : à merci aller on y va

Les mecs : go

CHEZ LES FILLES

Sayu : jme demande ce que font les gars ?

Yuki : bah des trucs de gars u_u

Sayumi : pas con… la dernière arrivée au plongeoir est la dernière des duelistes :D

Les filles tu vas voir

Yukiko : PREUMS

Sayumi : DEUS

Téa : *glisse sur le sol*

Toutes les filles sauf téa : *rigole*

Sayu : bah on a notre dernière des duellistes

Yuki attend elle a affronter joey dans l'épisode 2 : gagner

Contre Maï : gagner par forfait.

C EST LA DERNIERE DES DUELLISTES

Tous : lol ptdr XD X)

Les mecs : *arrivent et voyent Téa écrouler sur le sol* lol

Atem : bah alors téa, on tient pas sur ces jambes

Téa : *pense* oh nan la honte T_T

Yukiko : *pense* niark niark atem se moque d'elle. Tain il est trop beau

Sayu : *pense* oh mon dieu rryp pourquoi t'es toujours aussi beau. Il me soule *_*

Yuki : on fait le tobbogan en premier. Le tobbogan de la mort *_*

Sayu : ouah trop cool !

Tous : Ouais !

Yuma part en premier en gueulant katobingu (normal) glisse sur le ventre pour plonger la tête la première sous l'eau.

Tous : mais il est trop con -_-

Sayu et Yuki : qui ne savit pas ? allez on y va

Sayu fait du surf sur le tobo et se pète la gueule à la fin

Tous : lol

Yuma : pas juste ! vous rigolez quand c'est elle et pas quand c'est moi T_T

Les mecs : parce que c'est une fille, mongole, donc c'est plus drôle u_u

Les filles : vous allez tous crever !

Téa : ouais !

Yuki : nan toi tu te la fermes !

Sayu : boum !

Tous : lol clasher :D

Téa : *pense* je déteste Yuki et Sayu mais Atem est la pour moi. Ouf

Atem : bien fait pour toi u_u

Téa : TT_TT (et merde)

Tous : lol :D

Yukiko part en faisant la toupie en gueulant kattobingu. Quand elle arrive elle éclabousse tout le monde *pense* je vais me marrer quand se sera Téa

Sayu : ptain yuki jsuis trempée !

Tous : tu l'étais pas avant ? O_O

Sayu : ah merde

Téa essaye de convaincre atem de descendre avec lui mais celui-ci ne veut pas

Donc Téa descend toute seule mais se casse la gueule et croit que atem va la sauver mais au contraire il se marre avec yuki

Conclusion : yuki : 1 téa : 0

Tous : mdr

Yukiko : putain téa t'es trop pas douer tu devrais prendre des cours de descente de toboggan.

Tous : ptdr la remarque de yuko :D

Yukiko sérieusement on a l'impression qu'elle n'a jamais fait de tobbogan de sa vie. Dire que dans yu gi oh saison 0, avec yugi elle a fait du toboggan avec lui et sa s'est bien passer (shit)

Sayumi : RA merde : /

Atem : merde quoi ?

Yuki et Sayu : rien rien ^^

Ryo : de quoi ?

Sayu : oh rien *U* mon ryo

Yuki : ton quoi ? O_O

Sayu : euh mon… mon portable u_u je sais pas si mon portable est allumer ou pas

Tous : -_-

Yuki : pourquoi ton portable doit être allumer ? t a un amoureux secret ?

Ryo, Marek (il fout quoi la lui), shark et tokunosuke : quoi ?

Sayu : euh bah nan

Shingetsu (gentil) : t es sur ? parce que si t'en a pas…

Sayu : bon la ferme la toi u_u

Shingetsu :

Atem : qui voudrais de sayu de toute facon ? U_U

Sayu : :O

Yuki : personne se moque de sayu piger ou il risque de passer un mauvais quart d'heure. Atem t'es pas sympa avec elle. Elle a droit d'avoir des admirateurs elle aussi monsieur le grand pharaon tout puissant.

Sayu : oh merci yuki

Atem : …

Tous sauf téa: bien dit yuki

Yuki : bah oui elle est belle, un peu folle mais quand même je suis sur que y en a qui craque pour elle.

Atem : oui t'a raison désolé sayu

Sayu : bah pas grave, choquée mais c'est pas grave…. Attend yuki-chan ! tu m'as traiter de folle

Astral : faut noter aussi cerveau lent avec u_u

Sayu : t a de la chance d'être un esprit sinon je t'aurais étrangler

Astral : oui je sais

Bakura : *pense* taleur a l'autre pharaon jlui ferais sa fête ma sayu …

Atem : désolé Yuki-chan

Yuki : t'inquiète Atem, je te pardonne *petit baiser sur la joue*

Astral et le délégué : grrrrrrr espèce de….

Atem : de quoi ? *regard menaçant*

Les 2 : gloups O_O *se barre en courant/flottant)

Sayu : et bah, fait flipper Atem O_O euh… jvous laisse ^^ *se tire avec ryo*

Atem : / *rouge comme une tomate*

Yuki : pourquoi t'es rouge

Atem : chaud, très chaud /

Yuki : t'es sur ?

Atem : mais oui, mais oui u_u. pourquoi le pharaon Atem mentirait.

Sayu : *a voix basse* peut-être pour pas avour ses sentiments :p

Ryo : ouais. Sa doit être ça

Sayu :

Ryo : /

Sayu : ça va ryo ?

Ryo : oui oui t'inquiète ^^

Sayu : *pense* fais pas mieux dis dont

Téa : jalouse grrrrrrr…

Miho : (ok elle s'incruste u_u jlui ai même pas demander… ok) Miho est jalouse aussi grrrrr )manquerais plus qu'elle aboie limite u_u)(a l'origine, Miho est amoureuse de ryo dans la saison 0)

Yuki : t'es sur que t'a pas de fièvre Atem *pose une main sur le front*

Atem : non non, tout va bien

Yuki : t'es sur ? vas y doucement. Tu me dis si tu vas pas bien

Astral et délégué : grrrrrrrrr

Sayu : oh les chiens, vos gueules. Putain on entends pas les scènes d'amour alors la ferme

Ryo : amour /

Sayu : t'a un coup de soleil là *pose le doigt sur la joue de ryo*

Ryo : /sayu : ok….

Sayu : Bizarre bon bref *s'assois sur le bord et écoute les deux autres amoureux*

Ryo : *s'assois derrière elle et la prend dans ces bras*

Sayu : euh ok O_O. bon…. C'est chelou. Allez yuki et Atem. Un baiser sur la bouche

Astral et le délégué : QUOI O_O NON !

Yuki : t'a dit quoi sayumi ? rien entendu à cause de ces deux cons la.

Sayu : J AI DIT UN BAIS…

Astral et le délégue : *chante comme des demeurés pour pas que yuki entende*

Ryo : *assome le délégué donc le bruit est moins fort (il va pas frapper astral. Sa passerait au travers)

Sayu : *gueule à fond* UN BAISER ! VOUS DEUX !

Yuki : ça y est je suis sourde (façcon de parler). Du coup j ai rien entendu

Atem : elle a dit un bai

Yuki : JE SAIS *a voix basse* j'ai fais exprès de pas entendre à cause de ces conneries -_-

Atem : ha d'accord ! mais tu veux pas ?

Yuki : de quoi ?

Atem : bah d'un baiser

Yuki : …. *pense* je suis dans la merde

Sayu : atem t'es blond de la cervelle :D (et un peu aussi sur les cheveux)

Atem : viens ici que je te tue sayu o o

Sayu : et merde. Bon à plus *se casse*

Atem : *la poursuit*

Yuki : et merde. Pouvait pas se la fermer celle la *pense tain par l'âme des cartes. Qu'il oublie le baiser. Gloups tain dans quelle galère je suis

Et le génie de la lampe de lampe magique arrive devant yuki : je t'accrode 3 vœux. Tu veux quoi ?

Sayu : euh le casting d'Aladin c'est là-bas

Génie : et merde *se casse*

Atem : trop lol ce génie :'D

Sayu : et le baiser ?

Atem : quel baiser ? O_o

Sayu et yuki : nan rien rien :p

Yuki : *pense* merci âme des cartes, shinigami, dieu, jésus, les dieux égyptiens et les dieux qui existent paaaaaaaaaaaaaas

Sayu : vu la tête de yuki. Tout va bien

Ryo : *chuchote* elle prie là nan O_O ?

Sayu : t'inquiète. Elle remercie dieu. C'est naturel u_u

Ryo et atem: ah ok

Yuki: on renter je commence à avoir froid *cherche sa serviette dans son sac* FUUUUUUUUUUCK je l'ai oublié

Téa : *pense je vais faire genre j'ai oublié ma serviette et atem me prêtera la sienne et pas à yuki. *parle* oh mon dieu moi aussi je l'ai oublier

Sayu : et merde aussi. Fait chier

Shark, tokunosuke, marek yami bakura, : *saute sur sayu* tiens pour te sécher ! (-ura)

Délégué (pas astral il a pas besoin de se sécher) : tiens pour te sécher !

Ryo et atem : tenez les filles. Pour vous *un peu rouge*

Les deux filles : merci

Les mecs de taleur : *pense* putain les batards

Kotori Rio et Sérénity :

Téa et Miho : euh les gars on a oublié nos serviettes …

Les mecs : c'est bien on s'en fout u_u

Les deux : TT_TT

Nous deux : lol :D. allez on rentre, let's go !

Tous go !

Yuma : kattobingu ore ! :D

Sayu et yuki : et l'idiot de service en dernier

Yuma : beuh ! T_T snif

Les autres : :D

Yukiko : eh les gars. Ce soir c'est soirée pizza. Vous êtes tous invités. On va bien s'éclater

Tous : cool

Tout le monde va aux vestiaires

Sayu : *pousse tout le monde comme une tarée mentale qui vient de l'asile pour aller aux vestiaires* go go go !

Toutes les filles : o o

Sayu : oups

Yuki *déjà prête* on y va ?

Les autres filles : mais on a pas commencer O_O

Yuki : bah dépêchez vous u_u

Les filles : *s habille comme des malades pour aller vite

Chez les gars

Yuma : tain les mecs j'ai perdu mon caleçons *se remontre à poil devant les gars*

Les mecs : on l'a déjà vu sa suffit. Ton caleçon est sur toi !

Yuma : ah ouais

Tous les mecs déjà prêts sauf Yuma.

Yuma : les mecs attendez moi !

A l'accueil

C'est qui qui conduit

Seto : moi

Sayu : on t'avait pas balancé au milieu de la route ? O_O

Seto : je vous emmerde tous, j ai de l'argent.

Yuki : shark, conduis. Je parle au nom de Sayu

Yuki : sa marche à tous les coups. On se demande pourquoi ?

Sayu : qu'est ce que t'insinues yuki-chan…. A propos de « sa marche à tous les coups » ? O_O

Yuki : demande à shark. Pas à moi.

Sayu : shark ! je peux savoir cque sa veut dire tout ce bordel

Shark : mais rien voyons /

Sayu : ouais ouais c'est ça ouais. Et moi jsuis la sœur à yuma.

Tous : bah sa -_-

Sayu : oh la ferme ou jdemande à seto de dormir avec vous

Tous : OH NON O_O PAS SA !

Sayu : jpréfère . Aller yuki-chan on y va u_u

Yuki : tu sais que t'es cruel. N'oublie pas on fait une soirée pizza. Il risque d'être là et toi aussi. Réfléchis

Sayu : ra merde. J'espère qu'on va pas rester toutes les deux parce que la …. O_O

Yuki : y aura les autres. On va pas s'emmerder. Mais j'ai vu ce qui s'est passer avec ryo. Vous étiez mignons

Sayu : argh tais toi O_O. il pourrait entendre /. Bah toi avec atem. Alors si c'est pas mignon ^^. En plus y'avait des jaloux :p

Yuki : arrête de changer de sujet

Tous : mais vous parlez de quoi ?

Yuki et sayu : rien on disait … ON AIME TROP LA PIZZA ! :D

Tous : bande de morfal -''

Yuki : et fière de l'être

Sayu : et toc u_u ouais fière de l'être *u*

Yuki : bon on rentre, j'ai la dalle

Sayu : ouais moi aussi. Parle pas de bouffe

Yuma : j'adore mon repas de duel !

Les autres : rah putain tais-toi !

Yuma :D lol

Yuki : ton repas de duel, je vais te l'enfoncer dans ton bip

Sayu : et on va couper tes bip et les foutre dans ton bip et puis bip bip bip bip bip bip bip bip et bip littéralement

Tous : O_o

Sayu : euh…. Salut !

Yuki : Imitation de atem dans yu-gi-oh la série abrégée au rdv raté de téa et atem

Sayu : absolument u_u

Tous : la série quoi, de qui ? O_O

Nous deux : rien ^^''

Yuki : *chuchote à sayu* si il découvre qu'on vient d'un autre monde. On est dans une grosse merde de chez merde.

Sayu : ouais t'a raison

Tous : hein quoi ?

Sayu et yuki : rien rien

Téa : j'ai tout entendu. Vous venez d'un autre monde !

Yuki : eh tout le monde, téa fume du cannabis !

Sayu : sur et certain maintenant u_u

Téa : mais pas du tout !

Tous : mais ouais on te croit -_-

Téa : jvais aller regarder my little pony maintenant :D

Tous : et merde -_-

Yuki : avec elle c'est ce qui devait arriver en décembre 2012

Sayu : ouais exact

Yuki : bon on y va ?

Tous : ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! on y va go !

A la maison de yukiko et sayumi

Yuki : bon j'ai commandé les pizzas.

Yuma : pourquoi y a des figurines de astral et moi sur la commode ?

Sayu : * saute sur les figurines* ou ça ? je vois rien

Yuma : bah derrière toi u_u

Sayu : *met les figurines dans les poches et se retourne* tu vois bien ? y a pas de figurines

Astral : mais elle a mis quoi toi sœur dans ton repas de duel yuma, pour que tu dises ça ?

Tous : surement au sushi

Sayu et yuki : on croit que oui ^^ *pensent* putain on a eu chaud O_O, putain de yuma

Yuki : *chucote à sayumi* je vais mettre les figurines dans ma dans la chambreet ne remarque pas téa qui la suit*

Sayu :*par télépathie* ouah on a eu chaud

Yuki :un peu plus et c'était la fin des haricots magiques

Sayu : et ce con de yuma là , il pouvait pas se la fermer ?!

Yuki : il aurait du oui o o

Téa : ?!

Yuki : *met les figurines dans un tiroir* caché dans ce tiroir. Ils sont invisibles niark niark.

Sayu : fais gaffe quand meme hein :/

Yuki : ouais ouais *part sans voir téa*

Téa : je vais les montrer à tout le monde

Yuma : hey les gens ! regardez je sais faire l'équilibre *fait l'équilibre mais se casse la gueule tout de suite après*

Tous : oh putain le con -_-'

Téa : hey les amies (place au discours d'amitié…. :/ lol) regardez ce que j'ai trouvé dans la chambre de yuki !

Les autres : des figurines ?

Téa : pas n'importe lesquelles, celle de YUMA ET ASTRAL !

Tous : ?!

Yuki : *par télépathie* et merde la conasse. On est dans la merde

Sayu : …. :D idée. C'est pas à nous téa, on les a trouvé par terre, et comme elles sont cool… bah voilà

Téa : nan. Elles sont à vous !

Sayu : et non ! elles sont pas à nous. Hein yuki *clin d'œil pas vu pas les autres*

Yuki : ouais. A l'origine, c'était des trucs normal et on a décider de les prendre et d'en faire des figurines.

Sayu : plutôt bien fait. Hein ?

Tous : chapeau les filles :D trop cool

Téa : *pense* et merde…. A moins que.*parle* vous pouvez nous faire des figurines de nous aussi ? *sourire sadique*

Sayu et yuki : avec une tête aussi moche, on pense pas nan u_u

Tous : lol

Sayumi : et puis, on a pas le matériel

Yukiko : après ces figurines, bah on a paumé le matériel *par télépathie* sa existe dans yugioh ?

Sayu: *par télépathie* j'espère bien. Faudra chercher

Yuki : comme des cons, on a perdu le matériel ha ha. Pas vrai sayu ?

Sayu : et… bah… ouais… ha ha ha ^^

Tous : bah de sayu sa m'étonne pas -_-, mais yuki, O_O

Sayu : roh fermez la

Atem : *sourit sadiquement*

Yuki : *regard de la mort qui tue* vous avez un blem avec moi que je vous tue ?

Tous : aaaaaargh O_O *court dans tous les sens* on va tous mourir ! O_O

Sayu : ptdr

Atem : aucun problème yuki-chan ^^

Sayu : *pense* bah tiens, quand y'a un problème, y a le pharaon qui se ramène ^^ c'est marrant dis donc

Yuki : bande de froussards et vous vous dites duellistes. Tieeeeep

Sayu : *s'écroule par terre de rire* lol :D

Atem : bien dis yuki ^^

Yuma : bah j'ai remporté le Duel Carnival alors u_u

Astral : ouais, ouais, mais avec des difficultés. Et t'a eu de la chance, heureusement que je t'ai aidé u_u

Yuma : o o

Astral :

Yuki : heureusement que tétais là astral. Sinon on serait dans la merde avec les barians.

Astral : comment t'es au courant ? on l'a jamais dit à personne

Yukiko : je sais lire dans les pensées

Yuma : fais voir *pense*

Yuki : tu penses à kattobingu et repas de duel (logique)

Tous : gneeeeeeeeeeee ?

Yuma : bah merde alors O_o

Sayu : bah c'est ma « sœur » quoi u_u

Atem : *pense* mais si elle lit dans les pensées, sa veut dire que… oh kuso O_O

Yuki : je vois que yuma est amoureux de kotori *sourire sadique*

Sayu : trop drôle, oh la tête à yuma ! :D

Yuma : putain mais tais-toi /

Kotori : O/O /

Sayu : et un couple, un !

Les deux : euh à plus ^^ *se barre en courant avec les deux derrières*

Yuki : si c est pas de l'amour, c'est quoi ?

Yuma : de… de l'amitié ….oui c'est ça ^^'

Kotori : ^^'

Tous : on vous croit trop, c'est un truc de dingue.

DING DONG

Yuki : enfin pas trop tôt. Qui va ouvrir ?

Sayu : c'est moi ^^ *ouvre laporte et trouve….. !*

Sayu : Seto ?

Seto : bonsoir. Je voudrais voir yuki-…

Sayu : *ferme la porte au nez* au revoir

Tous : euh… ok O_O

Yuki : c'était qui ?

Sayu : C'était seto !

Tous : hein , ?

Sayu : le pire, c'est que c'était pour toi yuki-chan

Atem, le délégué et astral : ?!

Yuki : nyeh, kézako. C'était pas les pizzas T_T

Sayu : ouais malheureusement

DING DONG

Yuma : *se grouille sur la porte et ouvre* bonsoir

Livreur : tenez vos pizzas

Sayu et yuki : merci

Livreur : /

Yuki : c'est peut-être la journée des rougeurs pour les gars

Sayu : ouais, sur sa doit être des coups de soleil, peut-être u_u

Tous : mais ouis bien sur -_-

Sayu et yuki : bah quoi ?

Astral, tokunosuke, ryo, yamibakura, marek, atem, délégué et shark : /

Sayu : quand on sourit… bizarre ces mecs O_O. BON VITE. J'AI LA DALLE. A LA PIZZA !

Yuki : *ouvre la boîte à pizza* c'est quoi ces pizzas ? c'est pas plutôt une déchèterie parce que là.

Sayu : y a quoi yukiko ?

Yuki : *montre les pizzas* je me sens pas trop bien d'un coup

Yuma : O_O *tombe dans les pommes* x_x

Tous :O O_O haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Sayu : et merde -_-

Yuki : merde on a un mort. Vite kotori, fais lui du bouche à bouche !

Sayu : mdr ! :D

Tous : allez un baiser

Kotori : nan mais ça v pas la tête ? vous êtes malades quoi /

Sayu : allez tu veras, ils'en souviendra pas )

Kotori : ….. bpn d'accord

Tous : ouais !

Kotori : *sapproche de lui et lui fait du bouche à bouche*

Tous : :D

Yuma : *se réveille* argh !

Tous : quoi ? O_o

Yuma : la pizza T_T

Tous : ouf…

Yuki : Bon qui fait la cuisine ? on est pasdouer pour la cuisine.

Tous : vous faites comment pour la cuisine ?

Yuki : bah on a beacoup de fric, on commande à

Sayu : euh ok. Tu commandes yuma ^_^. Et pas 3000 trucs !

Yuma : o-ok ^^'

Yuma commande et elle rrive directement

Sayu : yuma on t'a dit : pas 3000 trucs

Yuma désolé plus fort que moi ^^

Yukiko : ITADAKIMASU

Tous : gne ?

Sayu : quoi ? O_O

Yuki : vous êtes surs que vous êtes japonais ? (itadakimasu veut dire bonne appétit en japonais)

Yuma : bah ouais u_u. yamamoto kaderape

Tous : ok, il est con

Yuma : :D

Sayu et les autres : itadakimasu yuki !

Yuki : j'ai une idée. Après sa, on met yuma dans un asile pour fou. Ah et aussi sayu, on sait jaimais.

Yuma et sayu : ouin méchante yuki ! TTT_TTT

Tous : d'accord

Les deux : quoi ? O_O

Tous : bah ouais, le ffrère et la sœur ^^

Sayu : ON EST PAS FRERE ET SŒUR ! o o

Tous : on croirait u_u

Sayu : T_T

Yuki : NAN. Sayumi, c'est la réincarnation de yuma dans notre *tousse*

Tous : la quoi ? O_O

Sayu : la réincarnation de yuma ^^. C'est une blague

Tous : a dac

Sayu : *pense* ils ont tous gobé ces cons :p

Téa : *pense* sa cache quelque chose. Mon amitiésens est en alerte

Sayu : *par télépathie* yuki t'alu les pensées de téa ?

Yuki : ouais tain je savais pas que je savais lire dans les pensées. Je pensais que c'était du bluff tleur. Quoique elle a pensé à quoi ?

Sayu : un truc d'amitiésens. Quelque chose comme ça….. attend…. HO NON BAH MOI NAN JE SAIS PAS LIRE DANS LES PENSEES ! et kusooooooooooo.

Yuki : on sait communiquer par la pensée mais on peut pas lire dans les pensées des autres. Pas juste.

Sayu : quoique c'est cool . Regarde ryo

Ryo : *pense* oh mon dieu, elle me regarde, rougis pas, rougis pas *rougit* et merde -_-. Ra shit

Yuki : tiens ryry a un coup de soleil

Sayu : oui encore une fois, faut qu'il arrête d'eesayer de bronzer, sérieux -_-

Yuki : je me demande comment il fait pour bronzer sans soleil ? eh les gars on fait un action ?

Tous : c'est quoi un action ?

Yuki : c'est comme un actionvérité sans vérité *sort une bouteille*

Sayu : oh nan. Sa tombe toujours sur moi T_T

Tous : aleeeeeeeez !

Sayu : ok, ok on y va calme hein O_O*tourne la bouteille* sa tombe sur yukiko

Tous : :D

Sayu : yukiko, action ou action u_u ?

Tous -_-'

Yuki : choix trop difficile. Action

Sayu : ok, embrasse atem sur la joue pendant 10 sec *sourire sadique*

Téa : ….

Tous : :D

Yuki : Nyeh ? *rouge comme une tomate* b b b bah dac *fais un baison de 10 sec sur la joue de atem*

Tous : ouais elle l'a fait !

Sayu : waouh ! et un …

Tous : NON Y A PAS DE COUPLE !

Sayu : et merde -_-. Bon tourne la bouteille yukiko.

Yuki : *tourne la bouteille* niark sa tombe sur toi ma vieille sayumi. Bah euh action ou action ?

Sayu : oh nan ! T_T

Tous : niark niark :D

Sayu : hum… le choix est trop difficile ! bon aller action !

Yuki : niark niark : ton pire cauchemare. Fais un câlin à yami bakura pendant 10 sec (il fout quoi ici ?)

Sayu : O_O *pense* pk c'est pas ryo ! T_T *soupir* ok

YB : /

Sayu : *fais un câlon*

YB : *rougis de plus en plus* *pense* oh my gos. Pourquoi c'est pas une minute T_T

Yuki : putain incroyable. Yami bakura rougit. Dommage que j'ai pas mon appareil photo.

Tous : le scoop de ouf O_O !

Sayu : sérieux ? *regard YB* ah ouais :D.

YB O/O

Yuki : bon sayu : au lieu de blablater, tourne la bouteille

Sayu : ha tais-toi *tourne la roue* c'est à…. YUMA :D

Tous : lol

Yuma : -_-

Yuki : de la part de sayu, je crois que le choix risque d'être sadique

Sayu : oh oui. Embrasse kotori SUR LA BOUCHE PENDANT 20 sec !

Yuma et kotori : NANNI ?!

Tous : O_O

Yukiko : *pense* je pensais pire. Genre arrêtez de dire kattobingu ore pendant une semaine.

Sayu : et…

Tous : sayu o o

Sayu : ok j'ai rien dit u_u

Yuma : *tourne la bouteille* sa tombe sur téa

Tous : oh nan -_-

Téa : *pense* j'espère qu'on va s'embrasser moi et atem

Yuma : *sourire sadique* caline yugi pendant 1 min :D

Téa : naaaan T_T tu veux pas donner autre chose ?

Yugi : (il était partit pisser pendant tout ce temps) sympa -_-

Téa : bon ok *câline yugi pendant 1 min

Atem : *pense* yes rien fait avec téa*

Yuki : allez téa tourne cette bouteille maintenant ou 1 min de plus

Téa : t'a pas le droit

Yuki : j'emmerde les règles, sayu est une folle

Sayu : et ouais u_u… hein quoi ? O_O

Atem : pour être folle c'est la preums

Sayu : ok t'es mort

Yukiko : vous deux calmez vous. C'est téa qui a la bouteille. Ça veut dire décembre 2012 en retard

Sayu: shit shit shit et shit

Astral : -_-

Yuma : aller grouille la pouf jveux savoir c'est qui le prochain!

Sayumi : go

Téa : *tourne la bouteille* sa tombe sur atem

Atem : merde -_-

Téa : embrasse moi *s'approche de atem*

Atem : euh nan. C'est bon ça va aller O_O

Yuki : attention : changement de la consigne. Atem euh bah ton gage est de t'éloigner de téa.

Téa : t'a pas le droit

Yuki : j'emmerde les règles, kaiba a les cheveux verts

Atem : yes *se barre à l'autre bout du monde pour pas toucher téa*

Tous : u_u

Téa : T_T

Seto : j'ai pas les cheveux verts

Yuki et sayu : et dans la saison 0 ?

Seto : et kuso -_-

Les autres : la quoi ? O_O

Sayu et yuki : rien, rien ^^'

Yuki : tu peux revenir, c'est à toi de tourner la bouteille de toute façon. Allez reviens ici petit atem, tout mignon pharaon (ça va marcher)

Pharaon : *reviens* j'arrive yuki-chan *u*

Téa : pffffff

Tous : allez atem à toi

Atem : ok *tourne la bouteille*

Yukiko : et cette fois sa tombe sur : moi *pense* putain pourquoi j'ai proposé ce jeu ?

Sayu : *ecroulée de rire*

Yuma : c'est moi qui propose l'action *sourire sadique*

Tous : O_O ho putain nan la pauvre

Yuki : nan c'est à atem. C'est lui qui a tourné la bouteille. Si tu dis quelque chose, je te tue

Tous : ouais yuma va mourir ! :D

Yuma : beuh :'(

Atem : euh… yuki-chan… je veux … que tu… euh

Sayu : bon si tu bug encore une fois c'est moi qui le fais

Atem : NAN C'EST BON O_O je vais demander à yuki de s'habiller en tenu egyptienne (jsuis gentil au moins)

Yuma : moi j'aurais dit autre chose

Sayu : justement tu te la fermes u_u

Yuma : beuh (

Yuki : tenue egyptienne ? je reviens

QUELQUES MINUTES PLUS TARD

Yuki : *reviens habiller en une belle robe egyptienne* eyh bah voilà. C'est ce que j'avais dans mon armoire. Sinon yuma t'aurais proposé quoi ?

Tous : *bave*

Sayu : ça te va trop bien yuki-chan

Yuma : *Q*

Sayu : YUMA REPOND A SA QUESTION !

Yuma : hein quoi ? ha oui. J'aurais dis que tu l'embrasse sur la bouche avec la langue pendant plus de 10 sec. Donc voilà

Tous : gros pervers -_-

Yuki : je vais te tuer imbécile *rouge de honte* astral, pourquoi tu traines avec ce type ? l'être qui a donner la clé au père a yuma pouvait pas le donner à quelqu'un d'autre ?

Yuma : haaaaaa ! *se casse en courant*

Astral : mais attends reviens

Sayu : nan laisse. Sa nous fera des vacances

Astral : ouais mais il a la clé, un peu comme MA MAISON tu vois ? -'

Sayu : ah ouais. J'y avais pas pensé O_O

Atem : l'écoute pas yuki. C'est des conneries ce qu'il dit ^^ (quoique… sa aurait été bien…)

Yuki : oui (atem… à l'enfoiré de yuma ). Bon aller c'est à moi *tourne la bouteille* sa tombe sur kaiba. Alors kaiba je veux que tu ailles chercher le petit mokie stp

Mako : (euh ok il pouvait pas dégager celui-là -_-) : oh mais c'est le petit poisson de toute à l'heure :D

Sayu : tais-toi pêcheur taré

Mako : jsuis pas un pêcheur taré !

Sayu, yuma et yuki : mako est un pêcheur taré, mako est un pêcheur taré :p

Mako : pourquoi ? T_T

Yuki : j'ai demandé mokie, pas mako. Bah tourne la bouteille kaiba

Seto : *tourne la bouteille* mon frère

Tous : MOKUBA !

Mokuba : yes !

Yuki : *par télépathie* se sera quel gage à ton avis ?

Sayu : j'en sais rien.

Yuki : pas grave. On verra

Sayu : hum… mdr :D

Tous : qu'est-ce que t'a sayu ? O_O

Sayu : j'ai une idée. Mokuba doit se déguiser en princesse lol

Tous : mdr

Mokuba : shit-_-

Yuki : ah ouais comme l'épisode quand ils sont coincés dans un jeu vidéo. Jétais choquer à vie.

Tous : HEIN !

Sayu : *pense* rah yuki tétais obligée de raconter ça ? *parle* nan, nan vous inquiétez pas. C'est rien ^^ *pense* mais c'est vrai que c'était drôle

Yuki : ouais, ouais coincer dans un jeu vidéo. N'importe quoi. Manque plus que yuma et astral soit gays. Bon mokie tourne la bouteille.

Yuma et astral : *se regarde*

Tous : oh nan… pas ça

Sayu : t'aurais dû te taire ! vite, tourne la bouteille moku vite !

Yuki : tiens yuma est revenue ?

Mokuba : cette fois sa tombe sur sayu.

Sayu : heyyyyyyyyy ? nannnnnnnnnnnnn pourquoi moi TTTT_TTTT

Yuma : un gage bien genre

Sayu : ha nan hein

Mokuba : baaaah en faites jsais pas

Sayu : ouf

Yukiko : je vais le faire. Je veux que tu fasses un câlin à mokie

Sayu : ouaaaais ! viens la mokie ! *Q*

Mokuba : gloups O_O

Sayu : *fais un gros câlin à mokie*

Mokuba : /

Sayu : t'es tout rouge, c'est kawaii *Q*

Ryo : …

Yuki : sayumi, au lieu de rendre jaloux ryo, tourne la bouteille

Sayu : ah oui pardon ^^' *pense* ryo, jaloux ? pourquoi ?

Ryo : qui t'a dit que j'étais jaloux /

Marek : (il est de retour, et merde -_-) : tes joues en disent beaucoup

Ryo : ah ta gueule !

Sayu : *tourne la bouteille* bah tiens marek ^^

Marek : shit -_-

Sayu : y a que ryo qui est brittish !

Tous : O_O

Sayu : euh nan rien ^^'

Ouais bloody sayu, son gage à marek, c'est quoi ?

Sayu : *mode grosse sadique perverse activé :D* je vais demander à marek d'embrasser sur la joue bakura :D

Tous : NANNI ?

Sayu : et ouais

Bakura bloody shit -_-

Marek fais chier -_-

Yuki: ryo ou bakura ?

Sayu: bakura :D

Yuki : oh t'es pas gentil

Marek : *fais vite un bisou sur la joue de bakura et tourne la bouteille* sur yukiko

Yukiko : PUTAIN RAS LE POMPON

Sayu : ptdr :D ah je m'en lasse pas alors marek c'est quoi le gage que jme marre un coup lol :D

Marek : bah euh j'ai pas vraiment d'idée. Bah je vais demander à téa de le faire à ma place

Yuki : *par télépathie* t'es sur qu'on va bien se marrer ?

Sayu : *télépathie* ho merde. Putain fais chier . *parle* bon téa tu te grouille jveux savoir.

Yuki : si tu fais un truc chelou je t'envoie au Groenland. Ou en plein milieu de l'océan. *regard de la mort qui tue*

Mako : nan pas l'océan !

Sayu : tais-toi pêcheur taré !

Mako : …..

Téa : je veux que …tu gifles atem et que tu embrasses un autre mec que lui u_u

Tous: oh nan, TEA!

Sayu: o o

Yuki : *fais une mini gifle sur atem et fais un bisous à mokie* (niark niark)

Téa : merde !

Sayu : chai ! À toi yuki !

Yuki : ouais ! *tourne la roue* sa tombe sur atem. (vengeance) je veux que tu gifles téa pour ce qu'elle m'a fait faire

Atem : ok *gifle téa et donne à sayu un petit baiser sur la joue*

Yuki : o o

Atem : bah ça va. J'ai pas embrassé téa. C'est ta sœur au moins u_u

Sayu : ouais c'est rien ^^. *pense* dire qu'en plus c'est pas ma vrai sœur. On est juste meilleure amie

Yuki : *est un peu jalouse* ouais c'est ma sœur heureusement. Bon aller tourne la bouteille _

Sayu : sois pas jalouse yuki :D

Téa : lol

Sayu : mais tu vas te taire ! la baffe t'a pas suffit ? t'en veux encore une ?

Téa : nan c'est bon

Sayu : aller yuki, c'est tomber sur qui ?

Yuki : tomber sur… tiens ryo niark niark. *chuchote dans l'oreille à atem* dis à ryo d'embrasser sayu sur l joue. Ça va la calmer

Atem : bonne idée. Ryo, embrasses sayumi sur la joue

Ryo : /

Sayu : putain les cons /

Ryo : *s'approche en la prenant par les hanches et l'embrasse sur la joue doucement*

Sayu : *pense* bordel de bordel de merde ! pourquoi moi T_T

Atem et yuki : *sourit sadiquement* :D

Yuki : et si on disait que c'est moi qui t'ai donné l'idée

Atem : surtout pas. La folle qu'elle est, elle va nous tuer

Yuki : t'inquiète. Tu te prendras tous mes coups à ma place

Sayu : atem je t'ai entendu o o

Atem : *se barre*

Sayu : *essaye de courir mais fut retenu par yukiko*

Sayu : yuki, jdois le buter

Yuki : nan o o

Sayu: et kuso -_-

Astral: big kuso

Sayu : toi, tu te tais

Astral j'ai rien dis

Yukiko : astral, écoute la folle

Sayu : rah tais toi yuki. Jsuis pas folle T_T

Yuki : euh ouais. On joue à un autre jeu ?

Sayu : oui oui d'accord ^^

Sayu : moi nan plus :/

Yuma : a strip poker !

Tous : nan, laisse tomber yuma -_-

Yuki : si on jouait à tuer yuma. Se serait marrant

Tous : ouais allons-y

Yuma: O_O oh oh…. Je vais au toilette, à plus *se barre en courant*

Tous : à l'attaque ! *se jettent sur yuma*

Yuki : *baille* je suis crevée. Allons dprmir à la place

Yuma : *reviens à moitié blesser* bonne idée

Tous : pas de conneries ? O_O

Yuma : nan, jveux pas me refaire buter

Tous : ah ouais. On s'disait aussi -_-

Yuki : qui dort ou ? on a plein de chambres pour tout le monde sauf yuma miho téa atem et ryo

Sayu : c'qui est sur, c'est que yuma dort dans les toilettes u_u

Yuki : bonne idée. Allez yuma, au toilette

Yuma : ouuuuuuuuuuuais ! personne ira aux chiottes maintenant :'D

Tous : tu fais sa… couic

Yuki : laissons-le. Il est déjà amoché. Moi je dors dans ma chambre

Sayu : bah moi pareil. Hein u_u logique

Yuki : on a un deuxième lit dans notre chambre. Perso, je m'en qui dors dedans.

Sayu : moi aussi.

Yuki : décidez vous nous on va dans nos chambres.

QUELQUES MINUTES PLUS TARD

A la chambre de yuki

Toc toc toc

Yuki : entrer

Atem entre dans la chambre

Yuki : atem ? O/O

Atem : j'avais pas envie de dormir avec téa. Je peux ?

Yuki : *rouge* bien sur bien sur O/O *pense* dans quelle galère je suis

A LA CHAMBRE DE SAYUMI

Toc toc toc

Sayu : deux secondes *essaye de mettre son pantalon de pyjama debout mais se casse la gueule* j ai quand même réussi. Entrer !

Ryo entre dans la chambre

Sayu : Ryo ? O/O

Ryo : atem et moi on avait pas envie de dormir avec les filles. Miho risque de me coller

Sayu : t'inquiète t'es avec moi O/O

PLUS TARD DANS LA NUIT :

Sayu ne dormait pas et yuki non plus.

Yuki : *par télépathie* sayu-chan, tu dors ?

Sayu : nan et toi ?

Yuki : ah ton avis mongole ? -_-'

Sayu : ba oui -'

Yuki : ok recouche toi -'

Ryo : je t'aime sayu…..

Atem : je…. T'aime yuki….

Yuki et sayu : on a rien entendu. Dormons vite


End file.
